Mitos y romance
by Castiel-.-Helvisek
Summary: En lo que Draco quiere un basilisco, Harry le ayuda y se enamoran. O algo asì.


**Esta historia participa en el reto 12 "Animales fantásticos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los tiempos".**

 **Eh, advertencias: Nada me pertenece, excepto quizá la trama. Uso de mitología ¿chilena?, coloquialismos chileno/paisanos; todo lo que se encuentre dentro de "" está en español, porque sí. Además contiene un relación homosexual (sigo sin considerar que esto necesite una advertencia :c)**

* * *

Debía recuperar el orgullo familiar. Pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo.

Según su padre, el cual se revolcaba en su celda en Azkaban, debía trabajar en la política. En opinión de su madre, tenía que ser feliz en su trabajo, así que su plan era trabajar en algo que lo hiciera feliz y, a la vez, productivo para su familia, por lo tanto, su idea era ser un Maestro en Pociones.

Ya había completado sus estudios, pero le faltaba una cosa importante para un Maestro, reconocimiento y cosecha de ingredientes. Por supuesto podía- y lo había hecho- recolectar todo lo que estaba en Gran Bretaña y sus alrededores, pero para titularse debía tener partes extraordinarias, como pelo de demiguise o polvo de hada de tierra.

Por eso estaba encerrado en la biblioteca familiar, en busca de un animal o planta fantástica con la que lograra su titulación. Repasaba con la mirada, desinteresadamente página por página hasta que el libro que no creía que le serviría le fue útil, un pequeño párrafo que rezaba " _blah, blah, bestias pavorosas y monstruos terribles que blah, blah no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes. Esta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y cuya vida dura varios siglos, nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo. Sus métodos de matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada, y todos cuantos fijaren su vista en el brillo de sus ojos han de sufrir instantánea muerte._ " Eso era lo que necesitaba un basilisco, ¡una gigantesca y mortal serpiente! Además de ser extraordinariamente rara y de que no existieran en Gran Bretaña. O sea que debía buscar a un hablante de parsèl, o algo así.

* * *

— ¡Potter!

—No doy autógrafos, vete.

—No quiero tus sucios autógrafos, cararrajada. Quiero tu ayuda—gruñó lo último, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por su honestidad.

— ¿Mi ayuda?—los verdes ojos del pelinegro se alzaron a mirarlo con curiosidad y un poco de sospecha— ¿Para qué, Malfoy?

—Para que me ayudes, obvio.

— ¿En qué te podría ayudar yo, hurón?

—Necesito un basilisco…—observó con morbosa curiosidad como el moreno se atragantaba, con su lengua probablemente.

— ¿Qué?

—Necesito un basilisco—enfatizó cada palabra, como si hablara con un niño especialmente lento. —y quiero que me ayudes a conseguirlo

—No.

— ¿Qué?

—Ya me oíste, hurón. Dije no. Ahora retírate de mi tienda. Somos una tienda honesta, no traficamos con especias de clasificación superior a XXX, menos ilícitas.

—Quiero que me ayudes a atraparlo, Potter. No a traerlo a Gran Bretaña. ¿O eres demasiado cobarde?– se burló sabiendo que botones apretar para molestar al ex–Gryffindor; era su archienemigo en el colegio, conocía todo sobre él, incluso más que Weasley y la Sra. Weasley.

— ¡No soy un cobarde! Te ayudaré, pero harás lo que te diga.

—Entonces tenemos un trato, Cuatrojos.

* * *

—Estoy cansado—gimió el rubio, pasando su mano por su frente sudorosa y haciendo una mueca al sentir el líquido.

—Silencio, Draco—el pelinegro le pasó una botella sin mirarlo ni dejar de caminar— según los pueblerinos esta mujer sabe sobre un basilisco, y puede o no estar dispuesta a ayudarnos—De pronto el ex–auror se detuvo mirando algo que el ojiazul no alcanzaba a vislumbrar. —Nos detenemos por aquí esta noche; busco leña, armas la carpa—ordenó el más bajo del dúo, para luego apresurarse en busca de ramas para calentar las templadas noches de Grecia.

—Puto Potter mandón, Draco has esto, Draco ve y…—imitó el rubio, mientras sacaba la carpa y blandía su varita para armarla. —Todo porque él es guía experto y entrenado—hizo una mueca ante sus palabras, incluso para sí mismo debía admitir que el mestizo sabía lo que hacía, aunque él no hubiera confiado en el Niño que vivió al principio de su aventura. Es que nadie esperaba que el glorioso héroe se convirtiera en su caza fortunas/recompensas. ¡Nadie!

—Te estoy escuchando, Draco. Y es Harry, ya te lo dije—regañó divertido, sonriendo más amplio al ver el saltito del sangre pura ante su voz.

— ¡Potter! ¡Has ruido, maldita sea!

* * *

—Entonces la señora– ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?–nos llevará ante él– ¡la basilisco, Draco! No tiene pluma– basilisco. ¿A cambio de qué?

—De que le traigamos patas de basilisco sudamericano.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí. Mira—el moreno se paró frente a él, con las manos en las caderas, observándolo con cuidado— esta estos pueblos sudamericanos que tienen un ser mítico, llamado basilisco. Pero no es como lo que tú buscas, sino que sale de un huevo de gallo–pequeño y redondo–empollado por un gallo, que se esconde en las casas de las personas y les succiona el aliento y la saliva, hasta que las mata por debilidad.

— ¿Existe?

—Por el bien de tu título espera que sí, porque es el precio de nuestra vendedora.

* * *

— Repíteme, ¿qué hacemos aquí?—preguntó el rubio, tiritando ante la fría neblina matutina. — ¿y dónde estamos?

—Chiloé, Chile. Y necesitamos patas de basilisco, Draco.

—"Disculpe"— llamó a la mujer dueña de la posada donde se alojaban, en un brusco y acentuado español.

—"¿Sí, mijo?"

—"¿Nos habla del basilisco?"—la mujer lo miró asustada, luego sospechosa.

—"¿Qué sabe uste' del basilisco?"—gruñó con suspicacia.

—"Lo escuché en el barco; hablaban de las leyendas…Chilotas"

—"Hm, un animal malo, muy malo"—Draco desconectó la cháchara de la mujer mientras le describía lo que ya había leído, centrándose en cambio en Po–Harry. Hasta que le llegó una patada bajo la mesa y volvió a prestar atención a lo que decía la mujer—"mi prima, la Bertita, tenía infestación de esos bichos en la casa de mi difunta tía, que en paz descanse, pero no tuvo el corazón pa' quemarla, así que se cambió de casa mejor."

—"¿Dónde está la casa de su prima?"

—"A las afueras, mi niño. Una casa de madera, cerca de la carretera"

* * *

—Así qué… ¿qué hay entre tú y la comadreja bebé?

— ¿Con Ginny? Nada, no resultó. ¿Y tú y…Grengrass?

—Ideas de mi padre, nada en realidad.

—Hm.

* * *

Después de muchas paradas–ningún trasladador los llevaría desde Sudamérica a Europa misma– los dos jóvenes magos tropezaron en la habitación que habían arrendado en Grecia, cerca de la casa de la ermitaña que les vendería/mostraría una basilisco.

—Estoy agotado. — el aristócrata se dejó caer en la cama, por una vez sin preocuparse por su apariencia.

—Yo también, mucho.

—Entonces, ¿mañana le entregamos las patas a la mujer, tú hablas con él–la basilisco, sacamos veneno, escamas y plumas y ya?

—Aja, ese el plan.

Y tal cual planificaron– por primera y única vez– resultó. Harry solo tuvo unos pequeños inconvenientes a la hora de controlar la basilisco y Draco ninguno al cosechar las partes necesarias, afortunadamente no conocía ninguna poción que necesitara carne de basilisco o algo similar a eso.

Con cuidado –ninguno quería despartirse– se aparecieron en la tienda del pelinegro, listos para separarse, aunque un poco a regañadientes. Al fin y al cabo llevaba más de dos meses viajando juntos en busca de un basilisco.

—Aquí está tu paga, Harry. —El rubio estaba en la puerta, cuando se giró— y gracias.

— ¡Draco!— su nombre lo hizo girarse, a tiempo para atrapar el frasco de vidrio que el moreno le lanzara.

— ¿Qué? ¿Son patas de…?

—Vi como mirabas las muestras, así que me traje algunas, además de plumas, escamas y otras partes.

—Yo…oh, Merlín—En dos pasos largos tenía el rostro del ex–Gryffindor entre sus manos y su lengua en la boca del contrario.

— ¿Qué–jadeo–fue eso?

—Eso fue un beso, Harry. ¿Sal conmigo?

—Hm, sí, claro—murmuró el caza recompensas, parpadeando en la bruma lujuriosa de su mente.

* * *

— ¿Acompáñame a la gala de mañana?—preguntó mirando hacia la cama, donde se encontraba tendido el pelinegro.

— ¿Te refieres a la de titulación, de la cual no has dejado de hablar en las últimas dos semanas?—la sonrisa divertida de Harry logró que sus pálidas mejillas enrojecieran.

—Sí —murmurò acercándose y recostándose al lado de su novio.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Es en parte mi culpa, por llevarte a un basilisco. — el moreno se levantó, juntando sus labios—señor Maestro de Pociones Malfoy, cosechador de basilisco y re–descubridor de especies.

* * *

 **¡Hola, bellezas!**

 **He vuelto y con un Drarry, extraño lo sè. Despuès de meses de ausencia, he** _ **vuelto**_ **, para quedarme, por un tiempo.**

 **Traigo conmigo un Drarry, con pizcas de mitología chileno/sudamericana, escrito a última hora para un reto en el que seguro no gano, porque el resto son demasiado fantástica/os. Ya, en fin, lo de siempre: ¡críticas/comentarios/sugerencias/ no insultos son siempre bien recibidas! ¡Me alimento de reviews, aliméntame soy adorable!**

 **Pd: Pregunta, ¿leyenda favorita?**

 **Cas, fuera.**


End file.
